fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilian
Lilian "Lilly" Jasmine, known as Lilian Grey after her wedding, is a mysterious old lady. She is a Literature teacher in a college. Although she has her own children, she has many adoptive children too (most of them are adults and lead an independent life now). She is the wife of Charon, a scientist who studied Chemistry and Astronomy in his student life. Although she has nothing mysterious, only she, Charon and their families know why the couple is so mysterious. Many of them are guessing that one of them is not a human. Lilian and Charon's children (both real and adoptive) and students are ignorant about it. History, a Mystery When Lilian was 23, she was walking holding two ice-creams with her. Suddenly she noticed that a boy was looking at her with a strange view. She went to him and asked, "You want an ice-cream too?", then gave him one. The boy took it without hesitating, but his face was still the same. Lilian asked him, "What? Never saw a girl before? Or ice-cream made you too happy?", after saying that, she laughed and went away. Next day, she was drinking coffee in Chicory Cafe, she saw the same boy. He came to her, showed her some photos and asked, "Are these yours?". Lilian saw the pictures and discovered that they are her own pictures. When she was 7, when she was 12, when she was 17 and the last one was when she was 22. He said the he found the pictures after every five years and the last picture he got was 14 months ago. Lilian herself got shocked to hear it and said that she does not know anything about it. The boy didn't realize that actually, she is shy and quite an introvert. She was happy yesterday because she got her exam results and came first in the class. She promised that she will treat someone an ice-cream and this is why she treated him. But they got married within a month. Many of their family members think that one of them has magical powers. After a couple of years, when Charon became a scientist, he tested the photos and found that the photos are made by lavorotatory objects, which means that they did not originate from the Earth. They had a daughter, Io (Pronounced "Aai-o"), who is 23 and is identical to Lilian. Charon recently gets confused and thinks whose pictures they were- his wife's or his daughter's. Bio Lilian is a lady from Portallini. She was, and still is a great fan of Poets. Her personal library contains many books of old writers and her students often come to borrow a book from her. But now, Charon also shares half of the library to keep his science books too. Many students of Charon also comes to borrow books. One of Lilian's favorite works in the past was to watch children playing in the field. She loved kids and this is why, she adopted many orphans and some of them are adults and leading an independent life now. Still, they often send her letters. TriviaCategory:GirlsCategory:Customers created by Shaira Sultana * She is based on two different characters from two different books, Lilian and Jasmine. She is made by combining their stories. Category:L Customers Category:The Grey Family Category:Girls Category:Customers created by Shaira Sultana